La Muerte embotellada
by AiraMars
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y el mundo mágico se encuentra bajo el poder de Voldemort. Hermione y el profesor Lupin aún siguen vivos, tratando de esconderse donde pueden. Ambos han aceptado su trágico destino, aunque ello no les impedirá saborear un pequeño momento de felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la gran escritora JK Rowling, yo sólo hago uso de él para crear mi propia historia dentro de este maravilloso mundo, todo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Nota:** Puede haber violencia y escenas explícitas, leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

 **SINOPSIS:** El mundo mágico ha caído bajo el poder de Voldemort. Hermione está escondida con su profesor Remus Lupin pero ambos han aceptado su trágico destino. Sin embargo, el destino le tiene preparado a la joven un futuro mucho más grande del que ella había imaginado, un futuro de esperanza.

 **CAP. 1 LA MUERTE EMBOTELLADA**

La guerra estaba perdida. Harry había muerto, atrapado por Lucius Malfoy y asesinado por Voldemort. Lo último que supe de Ron era que estaba acorralado por tres mortífagos, entre ellos Bellatrix. "Seguramente ahora estará muerto" pensé con dolor. Yo había tratado de ir hacia él pero estaba en la otra punta del pasillo y a medio camino varios hechizos me habían alcanzado, haciendo que me retorciese de dolor y comenzase a sangrar. El profesor Lupin me había encontrado tirada en el suelo y me había arrastrado con él hacia un aula vacía. Con varios hechizos protegió el lugar, lo suficiente para aguantar unas horas encerrados, y después se centró en curarme superficialmente, lo suficiente para que aguantase un poco más.

— ¿Puedes moverte? —susurró mirándome desde su posición arrodillada al lado de mi cuerpo. Con su ayuda me incorporé un poco, quedandi ambos sentados y apoyados contra una de las mesas volcadas del aula.

— Tengo miedo —fue todo lo que pude decir en ese momento. Mi cara estaba llena de rasguños, mi pelo encrespado parecía un arbusto y mis ropas estaban rasgadas, mostrando moratones y cortes en mi piel. Lupin tampoco estaba mejor que yo. Su pelo ligeramente canoso estaba muy despeinado y su cara mostraba signos de agotamiento con unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos color miel. Su ropa también se encontraba rasgada. Sin decir nada acercó su cuerpo al mío y me rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su torso a mi pecho en un último abrazo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Están todos muertos, ya no queda nadie... — sollocé en el hueco de su cuello. Todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo empezaron a salir.

— La verdad es que no lo sé Hermione... No lo sé. — su voz sonaba derrotada. Lentamente me separé de él y metí la mano dentro de mi pantalón, buscando un frasco muy importante. Cuando lo encontré lo saqué y se lo mostré.

— Me lo dio Snape—. Lupin abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es? No reconozco esa poción.

— Porque es una poción muy poco usual... Para momentos desesperados. No tiene nombre pero él la llamó 'La Muerte Embotellada'—. Mi profesor pareció entender por dónde iba el tema pero continué hablando antes de que dijese nada—. Me la dio antes de morir. Vol... El Señor Tenebroso dejó que su serpiente le desgarrara el cuello antes de irse a por Harry. Nosotros lo vimos todo y tratamos de salvarle, pero no había nada que hacer. El Profesor Snape antes de morir le dio a Harry unos recuerdos y a mí un frasco con esta poción y unos pensamientos. Antes de unirnos a la batalla vimos sus pensamientos y decían que la poción es para morir al instante sin sufrimiento. Quería que se la diésemos a aquellos que encontrásemos sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa muerte, pues los mortífagos ya no matan con Avadas, primero prefieren divertirse un rato.

El profesor Lupin tardó unos minutos en pronunciar palabra, no muy seguro de qué decir.

— Quieres decir que... ¿Nos la tomemos?

— No exactamente... Quiero que te la tomes tú.

— ¿Pero qué hay de ti? —preguntó alarmado.

— Tienes que matarme.

— ¡Hermione! No puedes pedirme eso...

— Escúchame, Remus — dije tuteándole, pues dada la situación no tenía sentido seguir llamándole Profesor Lupin.

— Lo que te voy a pedir no es fácil, pero es necesario. Aquí sólo queda poción para una persona y si la tomo yo tú te quedarías solo. Ambos sabemos que los mortífagos nos encontrarán en cualquier momento y no será para darnos una muerte rápida precisamente. Antes vi cómo Greyback te andaba buscando y cómo mordía a una chica para después violarla brutalmente y dejar que se muriese. Sé que si nos encuentran, ya sea él u otro, harán lo mismo conmigo y a ti Greyback te quiere torturar. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

— No lo harán, no dejaré que te hagan daño —dijo rodeándome con su brazos de nuevo y dándome un beso en la cabeza.

— Por eso quiero que me mates Remus. Necesito que cuando nos encuentren me lances un Avada y después te bebas la poción, así no podrán hacernos más daño. Sé que es una salida de cobardes pero tengo miedo y no veo otra alternativa...

— No es de cobardes. Es normal dada la situación. Pero yo... No sé si podré hacerlo Hermione... Matarte...

— Sé que es difícil para ti pero por favor Remus, no quiero acabar igual que esa chica y si me tomo yo la poción te quedarás solo ante ellos y a saber lo que harían contigo.

— Supongo que tú nunca has matado nadie ¿No?

— No... Por eso tienes que hacerlo tú. Por favor... Es mi única esperanza ya... Morir sin dolor—. Remus suspiró derrotado y varias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras aceptaba y cogía el frasco para guardarlo en su pantalón.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — sollocé, aliviada, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Remus pasó un brazo protector por mi espalda y empezó a acariciarme la mano a modo de tranquilizante. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos quedaba, minutos, horas, pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido sentía que podría quedarme a su lado en esa posición eternamente. Su presencia tenía un efecto calmante en mí. Levanté la cabeza y le observé detenidamente durante unos cuantos minutos. Estaba con los ojos cerrados en una postura relajada, si bien su expresión mostraba preocupación. Tenía una barba incipiente y varios mechones de pelo castaño caían sobre su frente hasta las cejas. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de sus treinta y pico años y su condición de hombre lobo, se conservaba bastante bien y seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo. Me regañé mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas en un momento como este, pero Remus soltó un leve suspiro y no pude evitar fijar mi atención en sus labios, deseando probar su suavidad. Una idea atravesó mi mente pero aunque la deseché al momento Remus se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad, porque abrió lo ojos y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás dolorida?

— ¡No! No... Yo... No es nada. Sólo una tontería.

— Dada la situación creo que podemos permitírnosla, ¿no crees?

— Yo... Es que te vas a reír de mí. En realidad es una bobada que he recordado ahora.

— Bueno, tú dilo y ya veremos si de verdad es tan bobada como dices.

— Pues... Verás, es que me he acordado de una pregunta que le hicieron a Harry un día y la respuesta que dio.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer antes de morir.

— ¿Y qué contestó?

— Salir con Ginny sin que Ron quisiese atentar contra su vida. Fue muy gracioso porque los dos hermanos lo escucharon todo y Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos mientras que Ron casi explota de la vergüenza.

— Tiene pinta de haber sido un gran momento —sonrió Remus.

—Lo fue...

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Que contestarías tú?

— Pues... Pues yo... — los colores se me subieron a la cara al pensar en mi respuesta. ¡Pensaría que soy una niña pequeña y no una mujer en medio de una guerra!

— ¿Tú...?

— Un beso —susurré mirando hacia abajo y dándome cuenta de que Remus en ningún momento había dejado de acariciar mi mano. Él elevó las cejas claramente sorprendido.

— ¿Nunca te han besado?

Negué con la cabeza, avergonzada.

— Me han dado un pico pero nunca he recibido ni dado un beso de verdad...

— Yo creía que salías con Ron...

— ¿Ron? Que va... Antes me gustaba pero yo nunca le interesé de ese modo, sólo me veía como otra hermana a la que pedirle ayuda con los deberes...

— Pues a mí me parecía que sí que le gustabas, por lo menos te daba más importancia que a esa otra chica de Gryffindor... Lavender Brown —. Fue mi turno de mirarle sorprendida porque se hubiese fijado tanto en nosotros. Lupin se sonrojó y se quedó en silencio mirando al techo. Tras unos minutos volvió a hablar, su voz ligeramente nerviosa.

— He pensado... Si quieres... Si no te importa... Que podemos arreglar lo de tu beso —. Le miré y estaba tan sonrojado que me provocó ternura.

— No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Es sólo que bueno... No nos queda mucho tiempo y has dicho que eso era lo que querrías haber experimentado y aún no lo has hecho y vamos a morir y pensé... — el pobre tartamudeaba como un adolescente ante su primer beso y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo adorable que estaba así, y que en otras circunstancias habría acabado enamorada de él. Sonriendo, puse un dedo en su labios para silenciarle, captando su atención.

— Me encantaría Remus.

Con un poco de torpeza al principio, me incliné hacia él y él hacia mí. Posicionó nuestros cuerpos de manera que ahora estaba yo prácticamente encima de él, con las piernas abiertas rodeando su cintura. Su mano derecha se posó en mi espalda y su mano izquierda acarició mi rostro. Poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, acortó la distancia entre nuestras caras. Mi corazón bombeaba en mi pecho y sentía que se me iba a salir. Cuando estaba a punto de rozar mis labios bajó la mirada a ellos y de los nervios me los mojé con la lengua. Remus soltó un leve gemido que hizo que mis piernas temblasen y un cosquilleo se instalase en la parte baja de mi vientre. Una última mirada a mis ojos le confirmó que eso era lo que yo quería y sin más dilación posó su boca sobre la mía.

El beso comenzó suave, como un roce delicado entre nuestros labios que se estaban encontrando por primera vez, adaptándose unos a otros. Lentamente Remus fue profundizando el beso y en un momento en que abrí un poco la boca aprovechó para meter su lengua. Fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que jamás había experimentado. Su boca se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía y su barba de pocos días raspaba ligeramente mi barbilla. Dejándonos llevar por la pasión Remus afianzó el agarre en mi espalda, pegándome aún más a su cuerpo, a su pecho. Yo me acomodé mejor en sus piernas, haciendo que soltase un jadeo y se separase repentinamente de mí.

— ¡Lo siento! — dije preocupada por haberle hecho daño, moviéndome de nuevo para tratar de separarme de él. Remus soltó otro jadeo que sonó más como un gemido y con sus manos evitó que siguiese moviéndome, no permitiéndome levantarme.

— Hermione... —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Seguro que es tu primer beso?

— Sí... ¿Por? —pregunté, tratando de levantarme de encima de él en vano.

— Será mejor que te quedes quieta...—jadeó.

En ese momento comprendí la situación y me puse roja de vergüenza. Podía sentir una dureza palpitar contra la cara interna de mi muslo izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca de la zona entre mis piernas. Una parte de mí se hinchó de orgullo al pensar que yo le había provocado tal excitación. Antes de poder pensar si seguir moviéndome o no, Remus me pegó de nuevo a él y continuó besándome, esta vez con pequeños gemidos por parte de los dos. Si la situación hubiese sido otra estaba segura de que el beso no se habría quedado ahí, pero debíamos parar. Nuestras frentes se apoyaron una con la otra y su mirada ligeramente dorada me recorrió la cara desde los labios hasta los ojos. Remus sonrió, sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, al igual que las mías.

— Gracias por todo —le dije azorada.

— Gracias a ti —me sonrió él.

Nos quedamos mirándonos y besándonos suavemente durante un rato, hasta que de pronto oímos ruidos en el exterior, y la cruda realidad volvió a nosotros. Remus se incorporó y me ayudó a levantarme, ambos sujetando nuestras varitas y con nuestras manos entrelazadas al mismo tiempo. Yo era ambidiestra por lo que no me suponía ningún problema manejar la varita con la mano izquierda. Más golpes y gritos se oyeron muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos y poco después sentimos cómo alguien trataba de echar abajo los hechizos de protección de Remus. Apretando su mano fuertemente le miré.

— Prométeme que lo harás, que no me dejarás a su merced.

— Te lo prometo.

Los mortífagos entraron, entre ellos Greyback, pero de lo último que fui consciente fue de cómo Remus gritó la maldición imperdonable y un rayo verde me atravesaba el pecho, al mismo tiempo que él sacaba la poción y la bebía, todo sin perder el contacto visual conmigo.


End file.
